


I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You (Clexa Version- PG)

by cophinetrash101



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cophinetrash101/pseuds/cophinetrash101
Summary: Clarke is going to the dance with Finn Collins. Everyone knows that. Lexa knows that. Clarke is going to the dance with Finn Collins, until she makes a request of Lexa, and both their worlds turn a little upside down.





	I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You (Clexa Version- PG)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is obviously based off the song by Black Kids. Everything got kinda messy with planning this fic so there will a PG and a non-PG version of this, and the same deal with Supercorp. All of them will eventually be posted on here, and the PG ones will also be on my blog on Tumblr @cophineonmymind. If you do visit my blog, I would appreciate if you didn't mention my AO3 account by name. Hope you like it!

The flyers are posted all over the hall.

‘Prom Saturday 4th 7-11:30 PM’.

They were posted weeks ago, and Lexa has had to walk through the hallways a little bit faster ever since. It feels like they're staring at her, calling her out.

Of course she can't ignore it; not with the flyers, the posters, the tickets, the gossip about who is going with who that she can't help but overhear.

There's only one person whose date Lexa really cares about: Clarke Griffin. Clarke Griffin, straight-A student. Clarke Griffin, captain of the soccer team. Clarke Griffin, beautiful, intelligent, kind, funny-

And dating Finn Collins.

For two years, they've been the school’s power couple. The captain of the soccer team, prettiest girl in school, and the star football player, voted “Best Hair” in the yearbook for three consecutive years.

Of course, they would end up together. Of course, they would go to prom together. Of course, they would get married after college and get a dog, two children and a house with a white picket fence. It all seemed excruciatingly inevitable.

And of course, Lexa would end up going to prom alone, if she went at all. Just another inevitability.

Still, even knowing that Clarke doesn't like her like she likes Clarke, even knowing that Clarke loves somebody else, she can't help but steal glances at her all through class. They have exactly three periods together- Gym, English, and Calculus, their last class of the day.

When the bell rings, signaling the end of Calculus (and thank god for that), Lexa hurries out the door, hoping to avoid making any further awkward eye contact with Clarke.

Unfortunately, Clarke seems to have other ideas.

Lexa is more than a little bit surprised when the blonde calls out her name from behind her.

“Lexa!”

She turns around, immediately on guard, heart beating at twice its normal rate, a combination of hope and fear swirling in her stomach.

“Hi” Clarke says, catching up to her.

Lexa smiles uncomfortably.

“Hi.”

“So, um,” Clarke bites her lip, apparently nervous about what she has to ask Lexa, “you know, prom is coming up soon, and I've seen your dancing- you're really good, by the way, like crazy good-”

Butterflies revolt in Lexa's stomach. She doesn't dare to hope. Could it be? Has Clarke broken up with Finn? Is she actually asking Lexa to prom?

“And, um,” Clarke continues, oblivious to the flurry of emotions Lexa is trying to conceal, “well, I was kind of hoping that you could teach Finn how to dance. He has two left feet” she chuckles, as if she hadn't just driven a spear into Lexa's stomach.

The butterflies turn to nausea. She can feel her stomach drop.

“I-” Lexa starts, with no idea how to respond to this request. She opens and closes her mouth, searching for words, but not finding any.

What kind of nightmare is she in?

The hopeful expression Clarke wore a moment ago fades, overcast with worry.

“I-” Lexa tries again. She knows how stupid she must look, eyes wide, unable to get out a sentence, the love child of a deer in headlights and a fish out of water.

“I- should I not have asked you that?” Clarke asks, looking genuinely concerned. “Is something wrong? Are you alright?”

She's saying so many things, but Lexa can't hear anything. She feels like her brain is short circuiting. 

“I have to go” Lexa says finally, casting a final glance at Clarke before rushing away.

Clarke stands there for a moment, utterly confused, before she hurries after Lexa.

She ascends the flight of stairs she saw the other girl head towards, but has no idea where to look. She decides to check the bathrooms first.

Going into the nearest one, she calls out her name.

“Lexa?”

“Lexa?”

When there's no response, she checks another bathroom. And another. And another.

Finally, she finds her, standing over a sink, splashing water on her face.

“Lexa?” she asks.

Lexa turns to face her.

“Lexa, whatever I did, I'm sorry. What's wrong?”

Lexa shuts her eyes, sucking in a breath.

“Clarke, I'm not going to teach your boyfriend how to dance with you.”

“Alright, I'm sorry for asking. But- why are you so upset?”

Lexa almost laughs, but there's no humor in it.

“Seriously, Lexa. What did I do?” Clarke asks, stepping closer to Lexa, pleading for an answer.

“You asked me to teach your boyfriend how to dance with you.”

Clarke stands there, not understanding.

Lexa says it again, louder, more slowly this time.

“You asked me to teach your boyfriend how to dance with you.”

Realization starts to dawn on Clarke, her features, contorted from confusion, flattening in comprehension, in surprise. 

The shadow of anger disappears from Lexa's face, her expression softening. She's exposed now, bare, vulnerable.

Afraid.

“Oh” Clarke says in a small voice. Lexa can't read her.

Before she knows what's happening, Clarke is stepping forward, into her, and their lips are crashing together. Clarke's hands are on her waist, holding her, pulling her closer. It takes Lexa a moment to kiss Clarke back.

And then as soon as the kiss began, it ends.

“Lexa, I- I need to talk to Finn.”

Lexa stands there, not responding, still in shock.

Clarke takes her hand.

“Lexa, I like you. I really like you. But I don't want to be a cheater.” 

Lexa nods, incapable of words.

Clarke looks at her, wishing she could just pin her up against the wall and kiss her again.

But that will have to wait.

Clarke makes a decision.

“Wait for me” she asks Lexa. “Please- if you want to- wait for me, and I promise I'll be back.”

Clarke runs off before she can hear Lexa's response.

If she hadn't, she would've heard a soft “okay.”

~

“Clarke” Finn grins as she approaches him. When he sees the determined expression on her face, he looks confused.

“You cheated on me” she states. Not an accusation, just a statement.

“Clarke, I-” he starts.

Clarke shakes her head.

“I'm not done. You cheated on me, and that's not ok, but I cheated on you too.”

Finn’s eyebrows crease.

“What?”

“Look, Finn, our relationship is shitty. We both know that. You cheated on me months ago, with some freshman whose name I bet you don't even remember and I never brought it up. I should've. I kissed Lexa Woods, not five minutes ago, and I-”

Clarke stops for a moment, trying to hang on to her anger.

“I shouldn't have” she says, tone softening despite her efforts. “I shouldn't have cheated on you, even if you did it first. I should've talked to you first. But-” she sighs.

“I'm breaking up with you” she says.

“What? Clarke, you don't have to- I forgive you!” he tries weakly.

Clarke shakes her head, getting frustrated.

“That's not what this is about. I like Lexa. If I'm being honest, I've liked her since before we even started dating, I just didn't have the guts to ask her out.” Clarke is confessing it as much to herself as to Finn. She should've asked out Lexa years ago. She never should've agreed to date Finn; she knew he was trouble even then. She should've had two amazing years with Lexa instead of two crappy ones with Finn.

“I'm sorry” she says, only sort of meaning it. “I have to go.”

She rushes back up the stairs, hoping that Lexa is still there. Hoping she waited for her.

When she finds the bathroom they were in, Lexa is still there. She looks up as Clarke walks in the room. 

Clarke doesn't waste any time. She walks right up to Lexa and pins her against the wall like she wanted to before, hands back on her waist, holding her steady as she returns her lips to Lexa's. Lexa kisses her back immediately this time.

“You broke up with him?” Lexa asks when they come up for air.

Clarke nods.

“It's not an excuse, but he was an asshole. He cheated on me a while ago.”

Clarke bites her lip.

“And-” she steps farther into Lexa's space, if that's possible- “and I should've been with you from the start.”

She presses another kiss to Lexa's lips.

“I've liked you since freshman year” she admits. “I should've asked you out then.”

Lexa smiles into the next kiss.

“I liked you too.”

Clarke smiles.

“And,” Clarke adds, her face so close to Lexa's that Lexa can feel her words against her own lips “you're the only one I ever really wanted to dance with.”

Lexa grins. The swarm of butterflies returns to her stomach as Clarke presses her back against the wall, determined to make up for three lost years.


End file.
